I Will Bring Her Back
by gracefulcluts
Summary: After the events with the Reapers across the galaxy, thanks to Commander Shepard and her action on the Citadel, Synthesis had taken place. Every creature, organic and synthetic, are now merged with one another. Reapers are helping repair and rebuild, but for Garrus, nothing will ever be the same. Haunted by the loss of Shepard, his love, he's determined to find a way to revive her.
1. Chapter 1

Some people have called me "obsessed", but they should know better. The shit that I've been through? I think I deserve to be a little "obsessed" about something this important.

I've been with her since the beginning. Since I first laid eyes on her, I knew I'd follow her to hell and back. I just didn't realize, at the time, that we'd be taking so many trips. She saved me so many times. I owe her everything. She'd just brush it off, smile, and say "You'd do the same for me, Garrus."

It's true. I would, without hesitation. But none of that matters anymore. She's gone.

Shepard's gone.

Since the end of the battle with the Reapers, everything has changed. The Reapers are now helping us, all across the Galaxy, rebuild. From Earth to Tuchanka, Rannoch to Palaven, the Reapers are no longer our enemy, but our allies. Hell, they could also be considered teachers to some extent. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be as far along with my plan as I am right now.

My plan to bring her back.

I learned what happened to Shepard from a Reaper. Synthesis. Merging Organic and Synthetic life. She sacrificed herself for the good of the entire galaxy. But I'm allowed to be selfish, and I want her back.

 _I will bring her back._

With the help of Liara, EDI and Vega, I scoured the entire Citadel for any sign of Shepard. We ended up finding two pieces of her armor with, thankfully, some tissue still intact.

Thankfully... tissue... Looking back, that's terrifying. The fact all that was left of her, the woman I loved, could fit into a petri dish.

It's been three years since then. We're getting close. Miranda came back when she heard about Shepard and lent her expertise from the first time Project Lazarus took place. Yes, we reused the name. We weren't exactly in the position to spend too much time dwelling on what to call it.

At least Miranda had more to work with. We were stuck rebuilding Shepard from bits of tissue while Miranda had a mostly-intact brain.

Her brain... Shit, I can't believe I'm thinking about her like this. Maybe EDI was right... I should just step back and let the scientists do what they're here to do... But...

No. I have to be here. With her.

 _I will bring her back._


	2. Chapter 2

Explosions. Bright, blinding light. Through it, I see her. My ears are ringing as she helps me into cover, my nose full of the smell of burning flesh. Wait... it's not my flesh, is it?

Shepard says something that I can't quite make out, but in a matter of seconds, The Normandy lands, and she's carrying me up the ramp, then hands me to Vega. The ringing has stopped and I can hear her again. She's telling him to get me somewhere safe. _No... I won't leave you._

She won't hear it. I can see it in her eyes, the fire, and I know she won't take no for an answer. Her hand caresses my face, and all other sounds fade as she speaks to me.

"Whatever happens... Know I love you. I always will."

And just like that, she disappears into the light. I don't even know if she heard me say it, too.

 _I love you._

Images flash through my mind. The first time I saw Shepard on the Citadel; her saving my ass on Omega; seeing her on Menae after so long apart; and... our first night. We gave into each other, and it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. It was perfect.

But even the memories are suddenly gone, and my eyes open wide to a view of the ceiling above.

"Garrus, are you alright?" EDI asks from the intercom as I slowly sit up in bed, rubbing my neck.

"Yeah..." I sigh, standing up. My knees are a bit shaky at first, but I make it to the bathroom sink without them coming out from under me.

"Are you sure? Your heart rate was at an almost dangerous level..." She pauses, as if debating whether or not to continue. "...Did you have the dream again?"

"I'm fine." I snap, slamming my hand on the counter, my head hanging.

"...Very well. Liara and Miranda have something to discuss with you when you get a chance. I won't bother you further."

"EDI, I'm sorry... Yes, I did. Nothing's helping. I feel like I haven't slept in years." I admit, looking at myself in the mirror. There are shadows under my eyes. Must be the lighting, because I'm pretty sure Turians don't get under-eye bags.

"It's fine, Garrus. No harm done. Liara and Miranda are at the mess hall if you wish to speak to them now."

"Thanks. I will."

"Garrus. There you are." Liara chimes up, standing up from her seat as I approach. I force a smile as she gives me a hug. "How are you feeling? Sleeping any better?"

"Unfortunately, no. Not sleeping better at all..." We both sit down, and I glance around to look for Miranda. "EDI told me Miranda's here, too. Where'd she go?"

"She went to get some water. She'll be right back." Liara leans forward, her arms on the table. "We received some news today. The Relay near Rannoch was repaired, and Tali will be heading out tomorrow."

"She's been a big help," Miranda says as she approaches the table, a pitcher of water and some cups on a tray in her hands. "but she's done all she can. I can't believe you started without me."

"Well I didn't get too far, now, did I?" Liara smiles as Miranda pours some water.

"So that makes, what, four relays repaired?" I ask as I fold my hands. "Not bad for three years..."

"Yes. Now more families can be reunited." Liara takes a sip from her glass.

"Now we just need to fix the rest of them," Miranda says as she sits down next to Liara, as serious as ever. "but that's not why we wanted to talk to you."

"I suspected as much... What is it? Is the new council kicking us off the Citadel?"

"No... in fact, they extended an offer for you." Liara says softly as Miranda casually takes a sip from her glass.

"They asked if you would accept the position of Turian councilor."

"You're shitting me." I respond without even really thinking.

"I... no, I'm not." Liara says, befuddled. "Why would I be kidding?"

"Well, you can't blame him for not believing," Miranda chimes in, putting her glass down in front of her. "Just last month, the Salarian councilor called this entire program a 'waste of space and credits', which was followed by a colorfully worded response from Garrus here."

"Shepard saved the fucking galaxy, and that's all that amphibian bastard had to say about the program. We're already so far along. We're so close." I clench my fist, feeling the anger well up inside. "They called me mad, obsessed. What the hell changed?"

"A breakthrough," Liara speaks up again. "She's... moving, Garrus."

"What?" I stand up fast, knocking the chair over and almost tripping a scientist as he goes by.

"She's beginning to react to noises. Voices." Miranda says. "It looks to be reflexive."

"I need to see her." I turn and begin to run to the door, but Miranda reaches out and grabs my arm before I get too far.

"Garrus... Even if she wakes up after all this, even with all this technology, we might not be able to restore her memory. She might never be the same."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." I pull my arm away, then burst through the doors and into the hall.

 _I will bring her back._


	3. Chapter 3

More and more flashbacks wash over me as I pass under the pale lights of the lab. Everything from Ilos to Omega, Tuchanka to Earth, flooding my mind. Some salute me as I walk by, but I don't pay them attention. I'm in too much of a hurry.

Third door on the right. A lab filled with scientists and technicians from nearly every race, working with equipment surrounding a central point on the back wall.

That point being Shepard.

Seeing her like that, in a tank much like the one Grunt was in, my heart aches. Everyone is interacting with the machines surrounding her, but few attempting to interact with her. Which might be good, considering...

She's bare. And very... pink. Miranda said something about how new human skin is pink and sensitive. It pains me that I can't cover her, because I know she'd be embarrassed by all the eyes on her.

Since I walked into the lab, every head turned my way. It's been a few days since I've been in here, so they probably thought I was off the Citadel for something... but... no. I don't know why I haven't been here to see her. I wish I had, because then...

I slowly walk towards the tank, my hand out to touch the cool glass. "...I'd like a minute alone... Please..."

One of the Scientists, an Asari, speaks up. "Sir... someone needs to be in here at all times to monitor her vitals."

"Fine." I say bluntly. I don't turn around, but I can hear her ushering out the other people in the room. Once it's quiet, I look up at the red-haired beauty in front of me.

"Shepard... I don't know if you can hear me... let alone remember me..." I begin, my hand on the glass over her own. Only a few centimeters of glass prevent me from touching her for the first time in years.

"...I love you, too. I'm saying it now because I don't know if you heard me in London... And I hate myself for not saying it sooner."

"Sir," I hear the scientist say, but I ignore her.

"I hate myself for letting you slip through my fingers. I hate that I didn't get more time with you. I hate..." I sigh and lean my head against the glass. "I hate that we didn't get a chance to have a life together..."

"Sir!" The scientist practically yells, and I look up, prepared to snap at her. "Her brain... I've never seen so much activity before."

I look from the scientist back to Shepard, and I see something that nearly knocks me over.

Her eyes. They're open. And looking right at me.

"Holy shit," I hear the scientist mutter, but it's all just background noise.

I want to say something... anything... but the words just won't come. But as quickly as her brown eyes opened, they closed once more. Something's different, though. It's almost like she's... smiling. It's faint, but I know Shepard. It's there. I turn around, my jaw hanging in awe as I look at the scientist.

"You saw it too?" I ask. She just nods, seemingly unable to find the words. I look at the white tile floor for several seconds, thoughts bouncing around in my head so fast I can't even make sense of them myself.

"I'll be back." I look at Shepard once more, the slight curve of her smile to the way the light of the tank seems to accentuate everything about her.

"Sir, if... I may say something." The scientist speaks up. "I'm no expert in psych, but... It looked to me like she recognized you."

I nod in agreement without saying a word. That's sure what it looked like to me. I walk towards the door and see several eyes peeking through the window. They quickly disappear when they see me walking back to the door, and I smile a little as I open it and see the scientists acting all innocent.

"A friend of mine once told me a human saying... Curiosity killed the cat." I hold the door for them and they nod at me as they head back into the lab.

We're close. _So close._ She's moving, and she actually _opened_ her _eyes_... It might be time to get her out...

"...I need to find Liara." I say to no one in particular as I let the door close after the last scientist goes back in.

 _I will bring her back._


	4. Chapter 4

"Garrus, is everything alright?" Liara asks as I walk up to her in a hurry. I grab her wrist and pull her around a corner, out of view from the people passing by in the main hall.

"She opened her eyes." I say, practically panting. "She... saw me, Liara. I think she recognized me."

"Wh-...what?" Liara begins, clearly at a loss. "How?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that it's almost time."

"Time... to take her out?"

I nod, smiling. She looks almost surprised.

"Garrus, you're smiling. I haven't seen you smile in years."

"I know, it feels weird. But that's not the point." I move my hands to her shoulders, looking her right in the eyes.

"I think she's ready."

Liara doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but she eventually nods and pats my arm. "We should run a few tests, first. Just to be sure."

"That's fine, run all the tests you want, but I know. She's ready, Liara. And she knows me." I move my hands and she nods before rushing off towards the lab. I turn and lean against the wall, my eyes closed and my heart racing.

 _We're so close. I almost have her back._

"There you are. I was wondering if I was going to get to see you before I leave."

I open my eyes and see Tali standing in front of me, arms crossed with her weight on her left foot. I can see a smile through the purple of her mask.

"Oh. Hey." I stand up straight. "Why are you wearing your mask again?"

"You know me. I like the mystery." She says almost coyly as she straightens up herself and uncrosses her arms. "Is it true? Did she look at you?"

"Yeah... I really think she recognized me."

"That's good news. I'm only going back to Rannoch for a month or so, but I'll be back. I would never miss my chance to see Shepard again." She pauses for a moment. "Do you think she'd remember everyone?"

"I'm really not the person to ask," I shrug. "Miranda or Liara might have a better answer."

"That's okay. The most important person for her to remember is you... I can't imagine how you must have felt after London..."

"I know, you've said that before." We start walking towards the main hall again. "It's just... I couldn't just do nothing."

"I know, Garrus. You've said that before, too." I can hear the smile in her voice as we merge with the people in the crowded hall. We walk in silence for a minute or so before we get to the hall that breaks off towards her quarters.

"I should finish packing..." She says softly before she turns to me. "Keep me updated, okay?" I nod, smiling a little.

"I'll do my best, Tali."

"Do me a favor... don't stop smiling. We've missed it, you know." She turns with a wave and disappears through her door.

I turn and head back towards the lab where Shepard is, but after a short while, Vega runs up ready to say something, but I manage to speak before he gets a chance.

"Man, I just can't seem to get a moment to myself anymore, can I?" I say sarcastically, smiling.

"Is that sarcasm I hear, Scars?" He replies, patting my shoulder. "Because I thought sarcasm came with a sense of humor, and I'm pretty sure you never one that to begin with."

"Watch it, Vega." I say, to which he laughs and raises his hand in defense.

"Glad I found you. Hey, EDI told me Shepard opened her eyes?"

"I literally told Liara less than five minutes ago. Does everyone on the damn Citadel know already?"

"Well, you know EDI can't keep a secret and likes to listen in on conversations." Vega whispers as if to keep EDI from listening in on _this_ conversation. I laugh lightly.

"Yeah, she did. I'm on the way back to the lab now. I think she'll be out of the tank soon."

"Good to hear. Hey, I'm going to be working with some of the new C-Sec recruits tomorrow. Target practice. If you get a chance, getting some tips from the legendary Garrus Vakarian will sure be something to remember."

"I'll think about it." I say, patting his shoulder.

"Also, I heard you were asked to accept the position of Turian councilor?" I grumble when he brings that up, rubbing my neck.

"Ugh... Don't remind me... They're going to need an answer eventually."

"Yeah. Well, hey. I think it'd be a good position for you."

"What? You're kidding." I look at him, a bit slack-jawed.

"Well, it's a lot less stressful than the shit you've been doing for the past... how many years?" Vega says. "You need to retire, man."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't planning on spending my golden years sitting on my ass in an office coming up with laws and naming Spectres." I hold my hand to my head for a few seconds as I speak. Vega shrugs.

"Hey, it's just my opinion. Let me know if you'll stop by tomorrow. It'd be good for them, and I think it'd be good for you, too."

"You're talking about target practice and not the Council offer, right?" Vega just laughs, apparently avoiding my question.

"See you around, Scars." And he walks away, leaving me alone. I sigh and continue walking once more, an emptiness in my stomach suddenly making itself apparent.

 _I haven't had anything to eat yet. I should probably eat a little before going back to the lab-_

My thought is cut off by a sudden buzzing on my omni-tool. I lift it up and am greeted by Miranda's holo.

"Garrus, get to the lab. You're right. She's ready."

Before she even finishes speaking, I'm already in a sprint back to the lab. The people in the hall are at least observant and smart enough to make way when a Turian is in a hurry... Especially me. I have places to be and a girlfriend to wake up.

 _I will bring her back._


	5. Chapter 5

I don't even need to say a word as I burst through the doors and into the lab. Liara and Miranda are already by Shepard in the tank, comparing notes and preparing for the big moment. I'm panting as I make my way to them.

"We'll begin to drain the tank in just a minute," Miranda says to me. "Thanks to the design, we're able to lean it back as it drains and remove the glass, more or less converting it to a table for if she wakes up."

"When. _When_ she wakes up." I insist. After all we've done, she _has_ to wake up.

"Either way. I have a blanket and clothes ready." Liara speaks up, motioning to the pile nearby.

"Good... I'd prefer we drain it without all the other people in the room, though." I glance around at the scientists. "I want her to wake up surrounded by friends, not strangers."

"I couldn't agree more. Miranda, can you help me get them out?" Liara asks, to which Miranda responds with a nod. I can hear them talking to the scientists as I look up at Shepard in the tank, my hand moving to the glass.

"Shepard... I don't know what to say, but... I know you're there..." I start to say as I hear the room go quiet. Liara and Miranda walk up to me again.

"Are you ready?" Liara asks. I just nod, and Miranda goes to the console.

"Draining... now." Miranda says as she begins the process.

A whirring can be heard as the tank begins to recline, the liquid being sucked out as it tips back. After just a few seconds, the tank is empty and Shepard is on her back. Liara has the blanket ready as the glass lifts away with a hiss, and she drapes it over Shepards body. I stand directly next to her, gently lifting her hand up with my own. Touching her... for the first time since London. Being able to feel her skin against mine. Soft and warm.

Miranda continues to stand back by the console, keeping an eye on her vitals.

"Steady pulse... Breathing well..." She walks up and gently opens Shepards eyes and shines a light. "Everything looks good."

"Now we just need her to wake up." Liara says softly.

"Can't we do something? You know, wake her up faster." I ask, looking at them somewhat frantically.

"Not without risking her health," Miranda admits. "She needs to wake up on her own."

I look down at Shepard, my heart sinking a little. She's so peaceful. So... beautiful. And she still has the smile on her face.

"I understand..." I say softly, a bit defeated. Liara comes over and places her hand on my arm.

"Everything's stable... If you'd like, we can give you some time alone..." Liara says softly. I nod, appreciative.

"Thanks... But, first... can you get me a few things for her?"

A few hours pass, and I haven't left her side once. Liara helped me get Shepard dressed, and was also able to find what I asked for: a record player and a Frank Sinatra album. I've been listening to The Way You Look Tonight for the past forty-five minutes straight. Shepard told me once that it's her favorite song, and she came from a long line of Sinatra fans. I know next to nothing about the music humans listen to, but... if she likes it, then so do I. I actually find myself humming along now.

I hear something. Faint, but it's getting progressively louder. I look up at Shepard and see her... coughing. I run over, my eyes wide as I grab her hand.

"Shepard!" I exclaim, trying to keep my voice low in case she's sensitive to noises. After a couple more seconds of coughing, her eyes flutter open, and her brown eyes meet mine.

"...I thought... I thought human music... made your ears bleed..." She mutters under her breath. Of course she'd use this as an opportunity to tease me. I laugh lightly.

"What? No, I'd never say that..."

"That's... not what EDI said..." Shepard smiles up at me, raising a hand to touch the scars on my face. I fall to my knees and touch my forehead to hers.

"Shepard, I... I've missed you..." I say softly, moving my hand to her cheek as I help her sit upright, still on my knees.

"After all this time, and you still call me Shepard... After everything we've been through, I think you can call me by my first name now, Garrus..." She smiles and places a kiss on my forehead. I smile up at her, a smile like I haven't worn in years.

"I love you... Jane..."

"I love you, too."

 _I brought her back._


End file.
